See you in the next world!
by Geibaby37
Summary: This is the story of a girl called Lillian, who used to be an enormous Ranma 1/2 fan, rediscovering her favourite series once again, as she is pulled through a gate that leads to Ranma and Akane's world by accident. How will Lillian cope with all this? Will she find her way back? And maybe after all the love and pleasure she finds...will she even want to go back to her old life?
1. Chapter 1

See you in the next world! (Part 1)

I roll over again. Those dumb dogs! They just won't ever shut up! And that stupid wind! It scares the hell out of me, when it brushes the trees like that. I think of the story I read, about the girl in the white dress, who walks between the trees in the woods and lures people out of their houses, so she can devour them. I shiver.

Slowly, I lift up my blanket and slip out of bed. The wood panels are freezing and my feet are bare. Goosebumps appear all over my body. I flinch and creep over to the window.

I take a sneak peak between the curtains, but there is no pale girl between any trees. Just a cold, wet street with a scary lantern giving a yellowish light. And the wind howling ever so loudly. A few hundred meters away, large shadows are swaying upon the pavement. It looks so disturbing, because it's pitch black and I can't see the trees that belong to the shadows.

Besides of the wind howling and a few cars passing now and again, everything is deadly silent. Deadly…I feel like throwing up. I really shouldn't have watched "The Walking Dead" so close to going to bed.

I creep over to the door and into the hallway. As I'm walking to the bathroom door, I pass the painting I did for my Mum's birthday when I was only 10. I stop for a minute and look at the blond girl with the nice curly black hair and the big blue eyes. She has such an amazing smile. And right next to her…the good, but confused-looking guy with the bandana…Ryoga. I smile to myself. I used to watch that show all the time when I was younger. Nowadays I don't quite have the time, but it's still my favourite show in the world and the first Anime I ever really watched.

In the bathroom, I comb my hair and wash my face. I don't know why, it's 2:25 am, so there is no way I could get up already. I do this sometimes though. Freshen up in the middle of the night, when I can't sleep. It's like my personal midnight snack...just without eating. I decide not to put make-up on, but I do up my hair and look at the result.

I hate my hair, it's a sort of muddy brownish blond. And it gets greasy so quickly, I need to wash it every day. And my eyes are a very light green, mixed with a little yellow. They are the most unfabulous, boring eyes I've ever known. Usually everyone's eyes have a CERTAIN charm to them, but mine don't stand out at all, they're just simple and dull.

I wear a B Cup Bra and I'm not necessarily curvy, like my sister. My skin is a pale colour, but at least I don't get spots. And I like my legs, they are quite long. But they're very bony, because I'm quite thin. The kind of thin that really isn't attractive any more.

I sigh and close my eyes. I wish I wasn't here. I just feel so lost, so ghostly. It feels like I'm not even a person anymore, just a shadow that wanders the earth trying to find a reason to stay.

I feel it getting a bit cold. The window must be open. I open my eyes, but the bathroom is gone. I am in a street. A street with high wall on both sides. A street with a few lanterns giving light to a few spots on the pavement. A street under a bare sky with hardly any clouds.

Oh Lord. It's Furinkan. I can't believe this. I am in Furinkan, Japan, where Ranma and Akane live. I shudder as a fresh breeze blows past me. I look down. I am still in my pyjamas! Oh God, Oh God, Oh God! How did I get here? Why does everything look like I am in an Anime? Why are my boobs suddenly so enormous?

I look around, but everything is silent. Everyone is asleep. I suddenly realize how lonely and scary the silence and the darkness are. I start running, though I have no idea where.

I pass a few houses, but none of which I recognize. I try to replay the episodes of Ranma ½ in my head and get some orientation, but they only showed certain parts of the city and you never really see how exactly people get from one point to another in a series, because that's obviously not what you are supposed to be focusing on.

I look above. The stars look absolutely beautiful, but I daren't stop and stare at them, I've watched too many horror movies to do so. The girls always run away way too late and then turn around, trip over a root and get cut open by the killer.

I tread in a puddle, but I just keep running. Suddenly I hear loud, quick footsteps behind me. I turn around, but there is no one to be seen. All of a sudden I trip over a small, soft thing on the ground. I lie there, paralyzed, terrified something is going to grab me from behind at any second.

Then I hear a squeak. Slowly, I turn my head and my heart stops.


	2. Chapter 2

See you in the next world! (Part 2)

It's P-Chan. Sitting there, just staring. I wonder why he isn't doing anything and then I realize he doesn't know me and thinks I'm just another girl, who has no idea who he is.

"This is amazing. Me meeting you here, this is so amazing. I'm so happy to actually see you in the flesh for once."

P-Chan looks confused.

"I like your scarf. But I'd love to talk to you in person…Ryoga." P-Chan's eyes widen and then he turns and runs.

I jump up and follow. "No, wait, stop! Please stay! Don't go away, please! Please stay in town! Come on, I want to talk to you, I want to talk to all of you! Wait!"

P-Chan turns around a corner. I follow, but then stop. He's gone.

I sigh and am just about to start crying, when I realize where I am. I am standing right next to the Tendo Dojo, where Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Genma, Soun and Happosai live. I can't believe my luck. I walk through the entrance and into the garden, with the pond and the washing line, where Akanes, Nabikis and Kasumis bras are waiting to be stolen by Happosai.

And there I am. At the front door. But what will I do? What will I say? I know them, but they don't know me. Just before I can knock, Ranma opens the door.

"Er, I…I'm so sorry, I…I'm just…"

"You're just what? I heard you screaming, who the hell were you talking to? And why are you wearing your pyjamas outside? Who are you anyway?"

I want to take a deep breath and answer all his questions, but then I feel the lump in my throat and it all hits me at once. My feet are cold, I have nowhere to go, I don't even know if I am ever getting back home, I am obviously going mad, judging by this fucked up dream I am having and I just want to be in my bed, fast asleep. This is just nuts!

That's when I feel the first tears dribbling down my cheeks. I am part of something absolutely berserk and I just want to go home!

Ranma looks absolutely helpless. "Oh no! Don't cry, please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! Come in, come in, calm down, everything is going to be fine!"

He puts his arms around my shoulders, hurries me inside and closes the door again.

It's warm inside and the warm welcome makes me feel a little better. I also feel secure, because of Ranma's arm holding me.

I sit down in the kitchen and Ranma offers me a hot chocolate. I accept.

After he's done, he gives it to me and I start slurping like a little child, while he sits opposite of me and watches.

"So...where ARE you from? What's your name?"

I wonder if I should lie, but after all he has done for me, I couldn't bare.

"My name is Lillian. I turned fifteen a few days ago and I'm from...I'm not from Japan."

"I realize that."

"I'm from Germany. My mother is from England though, so that's why I speak English. I have no idea how I got here, I'm not even really from this world. I am just as confused as you. I just knocked on your door by coincidence."

"And who were you screaming at?"

"Er...just at some run-away pig." Ranma's eyes change sparkle.

"Small, black, with a little black and yellow scarf?"

"Yes...do you know it?"

"Oh yeah, I do. But it's been a long day, so maybe we should get going when you're done with..."

"Who is THAT, Ranma?" a loud, sharp voice suddenly hisses. Oh, I know that voice.


	3. Chapter 3

See you in the next world! (Part 2)

I spin around and jump up, spilling the little rest of hot chocolate over my pyjama.

"Oh, no! Oh, bugger!"

"Wait, let me help you with that...oh, oh God, I'm so sorry...I...er..." In his hurry to assist, Ranma accidentally touched one of my breasts.

"Ranma! You useless pervert, get out! Honestly, groping strangers now?"

"No, it's not like that, I...it was an accident!"

"Yeah, right! Let me handle this!"

Ranma rushes out and Akane turns towards me.

"So who are you? Another fiancé of his? Or did he do something bad to you? I must apologize, he's an idiot..."

"No, it's fine. Ranma doesn't know me. I just need a place to stay until I find out how to get home..."

"So you're a stranger? Oh, thank God. I just...I couldn't bare another fiancé. We both agreed to keep us a secret, but that doesn't mean he can go and get some girlfriend or something...right?"

"But he hasn't, I swear, I'm a total stranger. Ranma may not be the most sensitive, but he's no cheater. At least not at his own free will."

"How do you know that?"

"Oh, I, I...was just guessing."

Akane frowns, but helps me get a little of the stain out.

"We should both be getting to bed now. I can show you the guest room if you like."

"Yes, that would be wonderful. I really don't mean to be burden, it's just...I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Don't worry, this house is already full of free-loaders anyway, one more or less wouldn't make a difference. And we'll sort everything else out tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes. Thank you so much."

Once in bed, I fall asleep immediately, even though now I would have a lot more reason to stay awake than earlier.

"_See...I always thought I loved Akane, but...but now you have shown me what real love is. Thank you so much for that gift, Lilly..."_

"_Ryoga, I love you too. Everything about you. If you ever need someone to talk to, talk to me. I'll listen, I'll always be there for you."_

"_And I for you. You are special...and your eyes are captivating..."_

"_You really think so?"_

"_Everything about you is wonderful..."_

I hardly remember my dream when I'm woken up the next morning, by calling and running downstairs. I get up, straighten my hear a bit and leave the room.

"Excuse me? Akane? Ranma?", I call on my way down.

"Yes, I'm in the kitchen, we have a guest! I mean, another one!"

I make my way though the hallway and into the kitchen, where Akane, Ranma, Kasumi and Nabiki have gathered. As they step aside, I see who Akane was talking about.

And he doesn't seem very happy about me being here at all. In fact, he tumbles backwards onto the floor.

Ryoga.


	4. Chapter 4

See you in the next world! (Part 4)

I am ecstatic, but he doesn't seem necessarily happy to see me again. In fact, his first reaction is screaming and backing away, causing him to tumble over backwards.

"Ryoga? What's the matter? This is Lillian, she doesn't bite."

"I…I…please…please don't…" He looks at me like a beggar, when he asks for money.

I slightly nod at him, while Akane is not looking. He looks a bit relieved and gets up.

"I…I'm sorry, I mistook you for someone else."

"That's fine. I'm Lillian, I'm staying here for a couple of days."

"Oh. I'm…"

"Ryoga.", I finish his sentence and grin. "I heard." He manages a crooked smile.

"I'll make breakfast for you two.", Kasumi says. "Then you can tell us more about you, Lillian."

"Alright. Thank you very much."

We all sit down together and Ryoga and I start eating. Genma and Soun come in to join us as well.

Afterwards, I get asked a lot of questions, but just answer a few, since most of them are about how I found my way here and I don't want to explain to them how their daily lives were made a TV show and so on.

We sit there for at least an hour, before Kasumi says: "Alright, I should start getting lunch ready, it's going to take quite a while. Akane, could you get some shopping done for me? Maybe Ranma can…"

"Nope. Don't have time. I need to get some training done."

"I'll go with her!", Ryoga quickly says and I can feel myself getting jealous.

"Why, that would be lovely, Ryoga, thank you very much."

Ranma shrugs, but I can see he is hurt.

"I'll join you!" I say.

"Great, thanks, Lillian!", Akane smiles. I smile back, but see Ryoga doesn't seem all too keen on the idea. I bet he wanted to be alone with Akane.

Of course, I had no choice, since I owe poor Ranma a favour. It has nothing to do with the fact I am jealous as hell and want Ryoga to love ME, I am doing this strictly for Ranma. And judging by his slight smile, he seems very thankful.

I tag a few metres behind the two of them, watching that nothing happens. But as it turns out, that is not even necessary, because Ryoga seems to want to talk to me alone. He says something to Akane and then starts dragging behind.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You're the girl from yesterday, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"You won't tell anyone about me, will you?"

"I won't if you won't. I'm serious. You can't tell anyone I knew who you were."

"Who are you really?"

"Lillian Brown."

"Are you lying?"

"No. I swear. There's just...there are some things nobody should know about me...for their own good." I look straight into his eyes and he into mine. We both stop walking. My heart starts pounding even faster than it was before. I can't speak, even breathing has turned harder.

He looks like he's feeling the same.

"Hey, you two lovebirds! You both have really cheesy thoughts, you know!"

No. No, how can this be? No, no, no! Not him! Please not him!


	5. Chapter 5

See you in the next world! (Part 5)

"Hey, Satori, what are you doing here? What a surprise, I haven't seen you in such a long time!", Akane cries out and starts hugging the little kid in the pink sweater.

I could explode with fury. How can life hate me so, even in this world? The boy that I crowned the most annoying Ranma character ever made in a YouTube video is now standing right in front of me, deciding he has to drop in right when I came here for a visit. This is the one time I get to spend with all the Ranma people, the one time I thought was going to be the best of my life! And now he's here, right when I am! That kid has crap timing!

"Lillian, this is Satori. He came to visit us once, but I haven't seen him ever since! This is so exciting, so many visitors at one time."

I turn to Ryoga, who is looking very red indeed. Obviously he is jealous of Satori getting all Akanes attention. The only I am so furious about is him interrupting me and Ryoga.

Satori turns to us. "You're not very happy about me being here, are you?"

I open my mouth, but then I hear Ryogas voice beside me mumbling: "You don't have to be able to read minds to figure that out."

Akane didn't hear. She takes Satoris hand and spontaneously invites him to join us. It's obvious what Satoris answer is.

On the way, me and Ryoga continue to exchange looks.

_Stupid, arrogant little brat!_

_I know, right? And what kind of boy wears a pink shirt?_

_A gay one._

_And did you see the way he was snuggling up to Akane? Yuck, when he started blushing and…_

I look away. I really don't want to end up giving Ryoga tips how to win over Akane. Though she seems to be all he is ever thinking about.

Judging by the evil looks he keeps throwing back at Ryoga, Satori must have noticed this as well.

None of us, except Akane, seem to be in a very good mood when we return home. Ranma has just finished training and his grin is whipped right off his face when he sees the new arrival.

"What's HE doing here?"

"He's visiting and he helped me shopping, which is more than I can say for you, Ranma!", Akane snaps.

Ranma just grunts and marches off. Akane grunts even louder and goes into the kitchen to help Kasumi. Satori sits down with Genma and Soun and Ryoga goes outside to train.

So I decide to take a bath, scared my hair is getting greasy again, which is silly of course, because Anime hair doesn't get greasy.

I stand in front of the mirror for a long time before I finally get in the tub. My hair is so nice and long and black now and my eyes are such a beautiful blue, that stands out next to every other. And my body…I'm not so thin anymore, my ribs don't show and I have such nice curves. Not to mention my breasts have gotten at least two sizes bigger.

I look at the clothes I lent from Akane and smile. I feel really happy right now. Everyone has just been so nice. Everything just makes sense over here.

The water is nice and warm and I enjoy every second of it. I take a deep breath and dive. I've always loved that sound you here when you are under water. It's so peaceful and relaxing. With my eyes closed, it almost feels like I am dead. Like I am under the ground. The world has stopped. There is only me, nobody else. I am alone. Alone under the ground, at absolute peace with myself and the rest of this world and the next.

But then I open my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

See you in the next world! (Part 6)

When I've finished washing my hair, I wrap a towel around myself and walk up to the guest room.

I can see into the front yard from the window. There's Ryoga, training with Ranma. Though it seems a little more serious than that, which is to be expected.

Suddenly Ryoga looks up. He sees me and waves. My heart stops for a minute. At least until Ranma punches Ryoga from the side and he gets mad and tries to return the favour.

I turn around and sit down on my bed. Kasumi has laid out a few of Akanes clothes that she thinks might fit me, but the bras are all someone else's.

I try a few of them on and I must admit, Akane has good taste. Suddenly there's a bang and my door jumps open. The next second, Happosai comes bouncing in!

"I just love visitors!"

"Hey, you!", Akane screams. Happosai turns around, but only to get hit in the face with a frying pan.

I can't help it, I start laughing my head off.

"That's not the usual reaction we get to Uncle Happosai..." Akane looks puzzled, but that only makes me laugh harder.

"I know, I know, but I think he's funny!" I've always thought Happosai was pretty cool. He always did his own thing, lived his own life and never got mixed up in anything. He always did his best to stay out of other people's business – and keeping other people out of his.

"No, don't worry, I'll be fine, he's no problem!", I smile at Akane, who's still standing in the doorway, looking very taken aback.

"Okay...dinner's ready in a minute or two, you should come down when you're...done here."

"Okay."

I get dressed quickly, pick up Happosai, who is still a bit dizzy and go downstairs. The smell is delicious and knocks Happosai right back into life.

Everyone has already gathered around the dining table. It's new for me to sit down on the floor to eat, but it's cool to explore other cultures.

I make a dash to get the seat next to Ryoga, but Satori is faster.

"Sorry, you'll have to sit over there, next to Ranma." I am furious, but slope over to Ranma and sit down.

Kasumi's cooking tastes delicious, though I'm not used to Japanese meals.

Oh my God! Akane and Ranma have touched the rice balls at the same time! Now they're looking at each other...and Satori says: "Ew, Ranma, that thought is so perverted!" Akane hits Ranma and I sigh.

I look at Ryoga, but this time, he actually seems pretty happy. I feel myself getting jealous again.

"Do you have any pets, Akane?", I ask, sweetly.

Ryoga chokes on his tea.

"Why, yes. I have a little pet pig, but I haven't seen him in a while. He is very independent."

"Right." I can practically feel Ryoga staring daggers at me and I feel bad for being so mean. It's not his fault after all. He doesn't even know about my feelings for him. But I just can't help it. They get more and more real, the more I look at his face, the more I want to touch it.

After eating, Nabiki wants to go out shopping and asks if me and Akane want to join her. I agree, because I really want to get my own clothes.

"I'll come too!", Satori declares.

"Yeah, you could use another pink shirt. Maybe with a unicorn this time?" Oops. It was out before I knew it. I really didn't mean to say anything.

Luckily, no one has really seemed to have heard me. Except Ranma and Ryoga, who both start giggling.

"Don't you start, Ranma! You're coming with us!", Nabiki decides, grinning in an evil way.

"No way! I'm a guy, I'm not…" Nabiki turns on the tap and places her fingers right under the hose, so Ranma gets the full dose of cold water, while Ryoga can duck just in time.

"Not anymore. You're coming with us!", Nabiki grins.

Ryoga vanishes and a few minutes later, just when we're about to leave, P-Chan suddenly comes trotting in.

"P-Chan! Oh, baby, where have you been? You're coming too, come on!"

"Fine, if you want to take a pig, you're welcome, but don't take him with you in the changing rooms!", Ranma cries.

"Can you believe it, P-Chan? That guy is jealous of you!", Akane sneers. Ranma starts sulking.

Then we set off.


	7. Chapter 7

See you in the next world! (Part 7)

The shopping centre is crowded today. Ranma and Akane are kind of huddled up and giggling about something. It looks ever so sweet, even when they are both girls.

P-Chan, who is sitting in Akanes arms, doesn't look like he thinks it's sweet at all, so I act quickly, before he can spoil the moment.

"Hey, Akane? That pig of yours is so adorable. Can I hold him for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure!" I grab him before he has the time to react.

It feels simply great having P-Chan in my arms. I stroke him ever so softly and he closes his eyes, as his breathing turns slower.

Satori seems bored with all the couple's stuff.

"Akane, look! Let's go in there!", he cries and points to a woman's lingerie shop.

"Oh, yeah, let's go!", Nabiki agrees, who is obviously keen on knowing how that story will end.

To everyone's surprise, including his own, Akane turns to Ranma first.

"Ranma? Would you mind?"

"I…er…no. No, we…we can go."

Me, Nabiki and Akane take forever between all the clothes. Shopping for underwear has always been most fun for me.

"What do think of this one? And this one! Do they have it in my size? Oh yes, this is coming with me in the changing rooms!"

Suddenly Ranma grabs a blood red negligee and shows it to Akane. "I would really love you to wear something like this for once.", he says, flirting. He has obviously forgotten he is in his girl form.

And so has Akane. Grinning, he takes the negligee and says: "Well, if you insist, I could give it a try."

Wow, these two are really getting it on! I didn't think I was ever going to see this side of either of them. Even the people in the shop have stopped to take a look. Though that's probably because they're surprised about the two lesbians in an underwear shop.

Akane slowly walks over to the changing rooms, of course, not forgetting the hip swinging. I grin to myself. _You go, girl!_

I give P-Chan to Satori and go to try on some stuff for myself.

Of course, it all fits perfectly and looks absolutely mind-blowing with my Anime body. I could stare at myself for hours, but I don't want to miss any of Ranma and Akane.

When I get out, Akane is just calling for Ranma.

"Ranma! Would you mind helping me with something?"

Ranma doesn't need to hear that twice.

I throw a glance at Satori and P-Chan and see both of red and ready to burst. Which one of them actually does.

With a squeak, P-Chan goes flying, while Satori shoots over to the changing room curtain and simply rips it off.

Ranma jumps in front of Akane immediately, trying to protect her from people seeing. Akane is blushing like crazy and Satori is breathing heavily, looking hurt and angry.

P-Chan is just staring in a monotone way. I can't make out what he's thinking.

And Nabiki and I are giggling all over the place.

Suddenly Ranma picks up Akane and carries her over to the next free changing room, shielding her with his own body.

Then he runs over to the other changing room and fetches her clothes, kicking Satori aside as he passes.

I simply smile. It looks like the shopping trip has been a full success up to now


	8. Chapter 8

See you in the next world! (Part 8)

When we return home, us girls run up to get changed immediately. We want to have a fashion show and everyone is gathering to watch.

It's cool to pretend to be a model. Though with this body, I actually could be.

My first outifit is a short light blue jeans dress with black high shoes and a white small cardigan over the top.

We go downstairs, giggling and talking.

Ryoga is back, sitting with male Ranma, Genma, Soun and Kasumi. Satori has found a place in the corner of the room.

Akane hasn't been happy with him ever since the incident at the lingerie.

We start swinging our hips, showing off our new clothes and smile like crazy people. Everyone is clapping and laughing and I think that this is the most fun I've had in a long time.

I exchange looks with Ryoga, who isn't looking at Akane for a change, but at me.

I try smiling at him, but he just looks back with no expression. I look at Ranma, who has gotten up and is now dancing with Akane.

"Go on, Ranma! Good work, boy!", Genma shouts.

"Nice going, Akane! You can do it!", Soun adds.

But Ranma and Akane don't stop and argue. In fact, I'm not even sure they heard their fathers talking to them. Ranma has his arms around Akane's hips and Akanes hands are on his upper arms. They are dancing very closely to the music "In My Veins".

It ends up being a very fun evening. The cooking tastes great again and everyone is in a good mood. Ranma and Akane can't keep their hands and eyes off each other and I can feel Ryoga looking at me the whole time, though he doesn't say a word during the entire evening.

When we finally start going up to bed, Akane whispers something in Ranma's ear. He looks a bit struck for a moment, but then nods slowly, trying his best to smile at her.

She grins and takes his hand, as they both vanish up the stairs.

I sigh with happiness, say goodnight politely, thank Kasumi for the lovely cooking, thank Soun for letting me stay in his house and make my way to my room.

As I'm walking along the hallway, I start thinking about my staying here.

_I wonder if Mum and Dad are very worried…I bet they are. Maybe they think I've been kidnapped. And what about Samantha…she'll be heartbroken._

I swallow as I think of my sister.

I am so lost in thought, that I open Akanes door by mistake. There's Akane, in her red negligee, that she bought today, standing next to the bed. And on it, is without doubt, her fiancé, enjoying a very good show.

I blush, apologize and close the door. Well, that made me feel better. I start giggling and open my guest room door.

I've been in for hardly two minutes, when somebody knocks on the door.

Ryoga comes in without waiting for an answer and backs away again, when he sees me in my bra and pants.

"I'm sorry, I'll…"

"No, no problem, sit down, I'm nearly done." I put on my sleeping T-Shirt, which I also bought today and sit down next to him.

"What's up?"

"What was that? This afternoon, when you mentioned the pet and so on? I thought we had a deal."

"Yeah, I…well…I…"

"I get it alright. Though I don't understand exactly WHY you hate me, I don't care anyway." He gets up, but I dart forward and grab him by the arm.

"No, don't! Please stay with me!", I cry, without thinking.

He turns his head and looks at me very closely. Then he sits down again.


	9. Chapter 9

See you in the next world! (Part 9)

"Please don't be angry at me. I know you're in love with Akane."

"What?"

"And I…I always thought what I felt for you…was just a little crush. You know, the kind you have on someone…someone you could never be with."

"What are you saying?"

"But…now that I'm here…here with you…things have been getting more intense…and…my feelings for…you…they…they…" I look directly into Ryogas eyes. "They are real now."

"What do you mean, feelings for me? We have never met, how could you have had feelings for me?"

"You haven't met me, but I know you. I've known you for a long time. I know everything. You need to understand…yours, Akanes and Ranmas life…it's a TV show in my world."

"WHAT? Okay, are you crazy?"

"No! No, I'm not. You need to know…I am not just from a different continent…I'm from a different world. I came here by accident. And I don't know how to get back. You don't have to believe me, but it's the truth."

"I can't believe this. You're from…a different world? And I'm on TV? It just doesn't seem possible."

"That's what I thought when I first came here. But I guess it is. I'm sorry I ever came here. I'm sorry I got between you and Akane. I'm sorry for being so useless at everything. I guess that's the same in every world. I just thought…I thought maybe things would change here. That everything would be better. But I was wrong. I'm sorry. I should go."

"Wait, don't leave."

"I need to get home. I'll be out of your hair in no time."

"I said, you're not going anywhere!" With that, he pulls me backwards onto the bed. I lie there, breathing heavily, startled.

Ryoga is on top of me. This isn't like him at all.

"Am I still running?"

"N-no, the show was cancelled."

"And still I am here. So I guess my existence is not a lie after all." He grins at me.

"I…guess so."

"Can I kiss you? See, I've never kissed a girl before. I mean, not properly…"

"I know."

He looks at me. Slowly, he bends down…

"What are you DOING?!", an annoying, high pitched voice shouts. "Your thoughts are so grows, you're both perverts!"

Ryoga jumps up and goes absolutely scarlet with rage. "You little runt, how dare you!" And there he goes, after Satori. I sigh and close the door. For at least half an hour, the two of them are shouting and running all over the place, before finally, some silence sets in.

I brush my hair and slip into bed. I feel alright, but not very good. I know it's time I got back home. The worst thing is that I've realized I don't belong here. I don't fit in. I don't think I fit in anywhere.

I close my eyes and try to imagine the perfect home, but it all just keeps coming back to this room, this moment, these people.

Finally, I fall asleep with a picture of Ryoga and me in my head. He is lying on top of me, kissing me, holding me. The picture I replay in my head over and over leads to a nice dream.

And that nice dream makes me forget all the horrible stuff. All the reasons I should leave. All the problems I keep on discovering along the way. The dream makes me feel good again. And I am thankful to Ryoga for making that happen.


	10. Chapter 10

See you in the next world! (Part 10)

My third day at the Tendo Dojo. It looks like it's going to be a slow day today. It's warm and sunny outside.

Ranma is sat up against a tree, holding Akane, who is sitting in front of him, in his arms. Now and again he will kiss her on the head or whisper something in her ear, which makes her laugh.

Kasumi is doing the washing, taking clothes down and hanging new ones on the washing line. Genma and Soun are playing a game of Shogi. Nabiki and Satori are talking about his mind reading gift, I think Nabiki wants to talk him into making a deal with her, to sell his gift to people.

And Ryoga is just sitting there, on the porch. I wonder if I should sit down with him?

Then he notices I'm staring and waves me over. I hesitate, but get up and walk over to him.

"How are you?"

"Fine.", he smiles. "Thanks for asking. You know, I've never really noticed how warm and inviting the sun can be. I was always so caught up in Ranma and Akane and…all that…"

"Hatred.", I say and show him a crooked smile. He replies one.

"Yeah."

I move closer to him. "Do you ever see your family?"

"Hardly. But I don't really miss them. I guess I just never think of it. But when I met Akane...you know how loving and caring she is. She always makes you feel welcome. Wanted. I think that's why I fell in love with her in the first place. I bet she would have accepted me if I had told her about myself. But it's too late for that now."

"I understand. But sometimes I can't help being a little jealous." He looks at me.

"Do you really have feelings for me? I mean, love me?"

"Yes. I do." He slightly smiles and nods, as he turns away.

"That feels good." I smile and lay my head on his shoulder. He's right. It is a beautiful day.

"Is Happosai off stealing panties again?", Nabiki asks her father behind us.

"Yes, the master is following up on his hobby."

"Hobby? More like a lifestyle."

I get up and Ryoga grabs my hand. "Where are you going?"

"I want to try and get some sun. Akane! Will you join me? I want to go sunbathing!"

Akane seems to have been knocked out of a dream world, but soon catches herself again. With one look at Ranma, she winks at me and nods.

So we both go inside to put on our bathing suits.

"Oh, Lillian, you are a gift of God, I swear! Ranma has been so sweet these last few days! It's amazing how well things are going! I didn't think it was going to work out so well, when we decided to try out a real engagement..."

"Real engagement? I thought you two were forced to get engaged by your parents!"

"Yes, well, we were at the beginning, but then there came that time where that test man came...and we've been together ever since. But it was going really bad, I always thought he had some other girl...but he hasn't! It was me, all along, it was me who he really loved!"

"I know. He's a great guy. You're really lucky."

"So are you!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"You and Ryoga! Don't think I haven't noticed!"

"Oh, me and Ryoga...that's never going to work anyway. He doesn't love me, he loves...he's in love with some other girl."

"Lilly...don't make the same mistake I did. You have to trust someone for it to work. From what I've seen, he seems to like you a lot."

I am just about to say it's not the same, but I can't tell Akane Ryoga is in love with her! She would feel so guilty and Ryoga would be so embarrassed...so I smile.

"I guess you're right.", I say, but I can feel the lump in my throat very clearly.


	11. Chapter 11

See you in the next world! (Part 11)

Akane and I are enjoying the sun quite a lot and it's awesome for me to actually have girl talk with AKANE! She is so far on Cloud 9, there is just nothing to get her of there for some time.

Satori and Akane have made up, which I am not necessarily happy about. He is still annoying the heck out of me, I just want to chuck him over a wall or something.

Ranma cannot keep his eyes off his fiancé in a bathing suit and he doesn't seem like he is even trying. I am enjoying my very own Ranma episode airing just for me.

I have told Ryoga to not tell anyone about the whole TV series thing, because it would only complicate things. That will be mine and Ryogas little secret. I try not to think about it, because I don't want Satori finding out.

Suddenly Kasumi jumps.

"Oh my, I've forgotten about lunch! We'll have to order something!"

"I'll call the Cat Café.", Nabiki says.

"Why not Ukyo's place?", Ranma asks.

"Why do you care, Ranma? Would you rather like Ukyo here than Shampoo? Why don't we just order both? Then I can leave you and your fiancés in peace and everyone can eat!"

"Oh, come on, Akane, don't start! I just feel more like Okonomiyaki, than noodles, that's all. It doesn't have anything to do with my fiancés!"

Akane frowns and crosses her arms.

"Ohh, come on.", Ranma says, teasingly. "Don't feel self-conscious. You know I don't care about the outside of a girl, that's why I'm here."

"You stupid jerk, how dare you! You seemed to care a lot about my body yesterday, when…" She cuts off and blushes.

Ranma grunts with laughter and walks over to Akane. Smiling, he tries to put his arms around her, but she backs away. "Don't touch me, you arrogant pervert!"

After that, the mood between them starts getting worse and Kasumi ordering from the Cat Café AND Ukyo's place doesn't really help.

Ryoga and me start smirking about them on the porch.

The waiting for the food takes longer than we thought. I sit down on the porch and think about Akanes words. _Maybe it isn't that different from her situation…maybe I should start trusting Ryoga, I mean…he said he didn't care that much about Ranma and Akane…_

"Penny for your thoughts." I hear from behind.

I turn and look into Ranmas face.

"Oh, I'm just day-dreaming…is Akane going to be okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine. That girl confuses me. One minute she's the sweetest angel on earth and the next she calls me a pervert and seems to hate me…you don't think…you don't think that…never mind."

"No, say it."

"That maybe…that maybe she's in love with some other guy?"

"What? No! That's silly, why would she be, you were flirting like mad for the last few hours."

"I know, but…it could be possible she's having doubts, right? Maybe that's the reason for those mood swings…I don't know, I'm a guy."

"Half of the time."

"Yeah…I'm sorry you had to find out like that the other day…though you didn't seem very surprised at the time. You didn't even ask about it." He looks at me, frowning slightly.

"Well, I…I, er…I've known lots of people with that curse. It's…er…pretty common from what I've seen."

Ranma shrugs, but doesn't lift his gaze. "So what's going on between you and Ryoga? I'd be happy if you took him off my hands…he's kind of been in love with Akane for some time now…"

"I know, I realized that. And you're jealous, aren't you?"

"No! Never! I just…I don't know, she's MY fiancé, you know?"

"Sure.", I grin.

Suddenly Ranma kisses me. On the lips, just like that.


	12. Chapter 12

See you in the next world! (Part 12)

He backs off almost immediately, but not fast enough.

I turn around and there they are. Akane, Ryoga, Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun, Tendo…and even Ukyo, Shampoo and Happosai seemed to have arrived. Everyone looks utterly shocked. Is there anyone who didn't just see that kiss?

"Who that girl? Shampoo no like her!", Shampoo cries out.

"Well, neither do I!", Ukyo shouts.

I am so shocked, I just stare. I want to say something, but no sound comes out. I don't know what to do, what to think. I look at Akane, who has been silent the whole time.

Akane looks like she is in a coma. She is pale and her mouth is wide open. I feel absolutely awful for doing this to her. Then again, it wasn't really me…

"That's it, if she thinks she can just steal away my Ranma honey, she's got another think coming!", Ukyo shouts out and starts heading straight towards me, with Shampoo right behind her.

I get up, but just before I can do anything, someone steps in front of me.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" a well-known voice shouts. I look at Ryoga, who is protecting me, legs apart, hands on his hips, chest out. "It wasn't her! It was HIM!"

"I swear…I…Akane!", Ranma cries out, as Akane storms out of the room in tears. "Wait! Akane, wait, please!"

I am just about to hit Ranma in the face when I see Satori standing in the corner, smirking. As I realize what must have happened, the rage starts creeping up on me. I'll kill him!

"Ranma! How dare you hurt my daughter like that?!", Soun bellows.

"You insolent boy, I taught you better than that!"

"But…I didn't…I would never…", Ranma stammers, sweating.

"It wasn't him! He didn't kiss me, somebody pushed him!", I yell. "And that somebody better start running or he will get seriously hurt!"

I turn to Ranma. "I'll go try and talk to Akane." He gulps and nods.

Slowly, I walk out of the room, away from all those faces and people who hate me.

I knock on Akanes door and come in without an answer.

"Akane? I…"

"I don't blame you, you know. I should've known better, I wasn't enough for that greedy idiot."

"Akane, that's not true. He loves you. He was even frightened HE wasn't enough for YOU and that you had some other guy in your life."

"What? Why would I? Doesn't he know I love HIM? Though by God, I don't know why. How could anyone love someone like him? He's so stubborn and arrogant and insensitive and…and…funny. And sweet and kind and good-looking…I just don't understand myself!"

"That's okay, I don't ever understand myself either! I guess no one really does. But you told me earlier to trust Ryoga and I think you should do the same. Ranma isn't a two-timer, it was an accident."

"I don't know anything anymore. It just hurt me so bad, when I saw you two…"

"That only proves that you love him! You should be on that receiving end and not me! And I think you should stop keeping it a secret. If you're happy with him, everyone should know that!"

Akane looks at me. "You are right. They should." She jumps up and runs to the door. When she opens the door, there's Ranma outside.

"Akane, I…"

But she doesn't want to hear anything and just wraps her arms around his neck, her legs around his stomach and kisses him on the lips.

He puts his arms under her legs to hold her up and kisses back.


	13. Chapter 13

See you in the next world! (Part 13)

I avoid looking at Ryoga during the meal, but I can feel him looking at me almost the whole time. Akane and Ranma are feeding each other stuff. Shampoo and Ukyo are bursting with jealousy, but I manage to have a bit of conversation with the both of them.

Soun and Genma keep high-fiving each other and stuff and Nabiki rolls her eyes every time, while Kasumi is smiling sweetly at the Ranma-Akane scenery.

Nobody is paying any attention to Satori, which he deserves for making everything awkward. Happosai is just eating his noodles, annoyed with all the lovey-dovey that is going on.

After the meal, Shampoo and Ukyo take their leave, after joining in on the usual conversation going on. I can't say I am sad to see them leave, but they are actually quite nice – as long as you are their friend and not their enemy.

Ranma and Akane are both snuggling now and Nabiki has gone up to her room. Happosai has left for another haul of panties and Satori is helping Kasumi washing up, while Soun and Genma have cracked a bottle and are already a bit buzzed.

I say goodnight, thank you for the meal, but on my way to my room, I feel through my hair. I'm probably making this up, just to take another one of those relaxing baths, but I think it's getting greasy again…

Slowly, my clothes slip off my body. I'm too exhausted to bother to look in the mirror, so I just dive into the foam.

_I should really start thinking about how I'm going to get home. I love it here, but I'll have to get home sooner or later…I miss my Mum and Samantha. I miss waiting for the week-end to come, so that I can see my older sister and tell her all that's happened during the week. I miss my cats. Christ, I even miss my Dad and he can be a real jerk! I just miss home._

I decide to dive down again. And it actually does help if I can just shut off for a minute or two. To just forget about everything and be at peace with the world. It makes me feel a lot better.

But in the end, reality will come running and hit you in the face. I use up the very last of the sensation I'm feeling, before I open my eyes to face life again.

And who happens to be looking down at me through the water? Ryoga.

I shoot up out of the water. Ryoga blushes so bad, that he looks like his head was replaced with a giant tomato.

"I...I am so sorry...I just...I thought...I didn't know...that you...well, that you...knew...I should leave, I'm...so sorry." He lowers his head and wants to rush out, but I grab his hand.

"You've never had a girlfriend, but you've seen Akane naked. You watch a girl in the bath, yet flee when she opens her eyes. You like what you see, however you run away. How am I supposed to understand you, Ryoga?" I smile and want to seem confident, though on my inside, I'm a nervous wreck and my heart is thumping like crazy. And like magic, I can almost feel Ryogas heart thumping too, over his hand.

"Gee, I...I...I don't understand you either. Anyone else would have slapped me in the face, but you..." He turns around and opens his eyes slowly, ready to pinch them tightly shut again. "You want to play with me, don't you?"

"Do you mind?"

"I don't think so.", he replies, trying a crooked smile. I know he's trying hard to concentrate on my face.

"Ryoga, I know all about you. I know you're shy around girls, I know you're driven with rage against Ranma, which you really shouldn't be. I know you change into a piglet when splashed with cold water and I know you're in love with Akane. I know you, but still I can't read you. I can't understand you. But I accept it all, Ryoga. I've fallen in love with you. But I don't understand what you feel about me. Will you help me understand you?"

"Lilly..." He gets to his knees to be at the same level. "I can try."

He closes his eyes, I close mine, there is no shame, we don't think, we let life be life and we seem to have forgotten I am in the bath, not wearing anything but my burning desire for him. I can feel the air coming out of his nostrils, I feel his warmth, his hand touches my shoulder and we kiss. I don't know exactly for how long, but when it ends, everything comes back to me.

_What am I doing? I don't belong here! If I leave now, I might never be able to come back, I might never see him again! How could I have been so stupid? Besides, he doesn't love me, he loves..._

Ryoga opens his eyes. He doesn't look the slightest bit worried, but suddenly he sees that I am crying.

_...he loves Akane!_

I stand up and so does he. He probably thinks I want to run out of the room crying, but what would that help? I want to be near him again, I want to forget about everything, I want to go back to not thinking at all, but I can't. Everything is real now. I throw my arms around his neck and cry on his shoulder. Why does he have to be so perfect, so I never want to leave him again? I sob and want to scream, but no voice comes out.

After I have absolutely no energy left, I let go of him, wrap a towel around myself and leave the bath, without a word, but tears still pouring out my eyes and rolling down my cheeks.


	14. Chapter 14

See you in the next world! (Part 14)

It's already gotten dark, when I crawl upon the roof. I have never felt so much like a shadow ever before in my life. So worn out, like a ghost.

I sit down upon the tiles. My eyes are red and swollen and my cheeks are sticky with the salt that was in my tears. My hair is still wet and I feel a bit cold. I winch, but don't want to go inside, where everyone is still having a pretty good time.

I sigh and just sit there for a while, listening to the sound of crickets and now and again a carp jumping out of the water and splashing back in again.

I start singing to myself: "Chimney falls and lover's blaze, I thought that I was young, Now I've freezing hands and bloodless veins, as numb as I've become…I'm so tired, I wish I was the moon tonight." A single tear drops down my face. "I wish I was the moon tonight…"

Suddenly I find myself with my hands folded.

_Please…if there is a God…I just need someone…I just need to know what to do. I am so lost, I can't do this alone. I need someone to help me, please. Please send me a sign…show me that I am not alone…Please God, make the loneliness go away._

"Hey, kiddo, what you doing up here so late?"

I turn and see Happosai wrapped in a white negligee with his usual bundle of underwear on his back.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Oh, I'm just gathering up a bit for my collection. My goal is 1000 bras and 1500 panties and I'll see where I'll go from then on."

"You are never going to stop, are you?"

"No, I won't, but that's not a bad thing, don't you agree?"

"What? Stealing underwear? That's pretty much against the law, so yeah…"

"No, no, hahaha. I am talking about never stopping. You seem like the kind of person who has never learned that lesson. One should never stop, but always carry on. Think of things that keep you going and life will suddenly be much easier to live."

I'm surprised. "You know what? Underneath all that perverseness, you must be one of the wisest men in this world."

"Oh, I think you are underestimating me." I smile.

"Aww, there it is. See? Just keep that on and nothing can go wrong."

I look at the old, perverted freak that is standing a few metres in front of me and can't help feeling unbelievably grateful.

"Thank you, Uncle Happosai. Thanks a lot."

"Any time, kid! Now excuse me, I have some things to deal with!"

And with that, he is gone. With his collection. I grin. No matter how powerful or smart he is, he will always be more of a pervert than anything else.

_He is right. I have to keep moving forward. I need to keep going, I can't just stop and break down._

I get up and jump off the roof. Oops, I guess I haven't really thought that one through properly. I'm no ninja, I don't know how to land from that sort of height! I close my eyes and wait for the thump. Surprisingly, the thump is a lot less painful than I thought it was going to be. When I look down, I see why.

Satori has obviously read my thoughts and tried to rescue me, which resulted in me simply landing on top of him.

"You're heavy!", he moans.

"And you're an asshole. But thanks anyway." I stand up, grab Satoris arm and pull him up. "You know you've just earned yourself a good word about you from me to Akane.", I say.

"Really?"

"Sure." The way his eyes are sparkling now and his smile...one could actually say he is quite cute. In a theoretical way. I guess I can forgive him for the incident with Ryoga and me...the first one anyway.


	15. Chapter 15

See you in the next world! (Final Part)

I race into the dining room to Akane and Ranma.

"Akane, I am thrilled to have met you, you are a good friend! And I wish you all the luck in the world with Ranma! Ranma? You are a good kisser and have the most beautiful fiancé in the world! Don't ever let her go, you hear me?"

"No. Never.", Ranma says and grins.

"But, Lilly, why are you saying all this?"

"Because this is the last time you'll be seeing me. Come tomorrow, I will be back home with my family."

"No! Oh, Lilly, no!" Akane gets up and hugs me. "Please don't leave yet! You have brought so much luck into this house!"

"No, Akane, that wasn't me, that was you. And it will continue to be you. I'll miss you. I'll miss all of you, I really will. But I need to get home, my parents…" My eyes fill up with tears of happiness. "My parents will be worried. Thank you so much for letting me stay here, Mr. Tendo."

"Any time, child, any time!"

I grin and run out. In the doorway, I turn around once more and look at Akane. "Oh, and by the way, Akane, Satori has a little crush on you, that's why he did what he did. Don't be too harsh on him!", I say and wink.

I enter the kitchen and thank Kasumi for all the wonderful things she has done for me and that her cooking is delicious.

"Thank you very much for the compliment and know that our doors are always open for visitors, if you ever feel like coming around again!"

"I'll keep that in mind, if you remember to keep bringing a few snacks over to Dr. Tofu's place. I bet he gets really lonely over there."

She smiles. "I will."

I run up to Nabiki's room next. "Hey, Nabiki. I would really like you to keep an eye on Ranma and Akane for me. Don't let them get into too many fights, alright?"

"Sure, dude, that's my specialty. And hey, cupid? When you come back next, could you find me a nice guy next?"

"Sorry, but I'm all booked out for next time. I'll be helping your sister along the way with that doctor of hers."

"Hahaha, good luck with that!", Nabiki chuckles and salutes me.

I reply the gesture and leave her room.

It doesn't take long to find the person I am looking for, sitting on the porch again.

"Hey there!"

"Lillian? Hey, I…"

"Come with me, okay?" I grab him by the arm and pull him along with me. Together, we pass the pond and the washing line and before I know it, we are running down the street, just like we did a few days ago.

To me, it feels like I've been here for ages, though it's actually only been two days. I feel more tears in my eyes and smile. I don't think I've ever felt so free in my life.

I howl as we run. I do not know why, it just comes out of me. I howl as loud as I can, I let out all the happiness, I scream and howl and laugh. And suddenly, Ryoga joins in.

So there we are, running through the streets together, holding hands, howling, the wind blowing in our backs.

I look up and see the beautiful night sky. But this time, I am not running out of fear, but out of pure happiness.

When we finally stop, we both have to pant for quite a while. Then we start giggling.

I look around and I know exactly where I am. I am where I was when I first arrived here, at the exact spot.

"This is where I first saw you. I thought I was dreaming at first. A girl with long black hair in a white nightgown…I thought it was the same girl out of that scary story I had heard."

I laugh. "You heard that story too? I must say, I am going to miss my black hair…and my blue eyes…I've nearly gotten used to how I look now."

Ryoga looks at me. "I love you, Lillian. I'm serious, I love you."

I look into his eyes. I walk up to him and start stroking his hair, then his cheek, then my fingers are on his soft lips.

"I love you, Ryoga."

Then we kiss. I put both hands on his face and he wraps his arms around me. It feels so absolute, I can't even think.

When we depart, I whisper to him. "Ryoga, I love you. And for me, that is all that counts. Right here, right now, in this moment, I am here with you and I am happy. What could there possibly be more important than that?"

"Nothing. I know you have to leave, but I promise to wait for you, until you return. Will you promise me to come back here soon?"

"Yes. I promise." And with that, I close my eyes and wish myself back home, just like I wished myself here in the first place.

I open my eyes and here I am, back in my bathroom. It's night. I look into the mirror and see the girl I left behind a few days ago. Muddy blond hair, green eyes…that's me.

It's almost like I was never gone, like all this was just a crazy dream of mine. For a moment, I fear it was. But then I notice something on my nightgown, something pale and light brown. A stain.

The girl in the mirror grins back at me. I don't think I have ever been happier about dirty clothes.

Yes, I was in Ranmas world. And I have met all these people, all these new friends. And I have fallen in love. And I shall continue to love him. In this world and the next.


End file.
